


this is what i waited for (but it just made me miss you more)

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Series: you have ninety minutes to complete [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: 1. Have you ever been in love? Circle your answer.(a) Yes(b) I can still smell her shampoo on my pillow(c) I can still taste her toothpaste in my mouth
Relationships: Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: you have ninety minutes to complete [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773751
Kudos: 5





	this is what i waited for (but it just made me miss you more)

It’s mint. The taste in his mouth and the smell on his pillow. It wafts around her when she walks, lingers on you after hugs, resides in his mouth after she kisses him, her teeth a blinding white and her lips and tongue tasting of the same fucking mint that now lingers in his apartment, on his sheets, on his clothes. And he shouldn’t know. He shouldn’t be so goddamn aware of how she smells, so attuned to it that he can fucking tell if she’s been in the room. And she’s gone now, hours gone, off to work in her lab or present a new theory or argue with her superiors. And his entire apartment still smells like her. Wherever he looks, all he can see, all he can smell, is her. And everywhere he looks he sees flashes of her, pale and skinny and so so fucking small, and then she’s gone, leaving behind nothing but that goddamn smell. And he can’t help but take a blanket off of his bed, wrapping it round himself whilst he works. And he half hates how much he loves being surrounded by her, reminded of her presence every time he breathes. And it ruins him, that night. 

For the rest of the day all he can taste, all he can smell, all he can see is her. And during his work he looks down, from time to time, and his fingers have already unlocked the phone, hovering over the call button on her contact. And he almost presses it, time and time again, dozens of excuses swirling in his head, of theories and fact-checks and forgotten items. But in the end he never does. 

And maybe Lance was right, back in school when he called him a coward, his teasing tone not always merging with the words just right. And so he sits there all day, surrounded by her, and he waits. And even when it’s past the point where she’s out of work, she never calls him. And though she acts like she doesn’t care, like she’s forgotten, he can’t let go. And every time he smells mint in the lab, or out in town, he pauses. And when she hugs him tightly, burying her face in his neck, he can’t help but hide his face in her hair and wish. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://chiapet4357.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/chiapet4357/)


End file.
